


[棋魂][光亮]一日，宛若情人

by chijoy



Series: 棋魂 [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy





	[棋魂][光亮]一日，宛若情人

  
  
  
2010/8/9  
  
  
  
  
  
拉开门，总算是有一丝微风从耳边溜过，进藤大大地呼出一口气，用手扯了扯早已被汗浸湿的衣服。  
  
  
这般盛夏，即便是夜晚，也闷热得让人喘不过起来。  
若不是塔矢提起乡村生活时眼中那种闲适又带点慵懒的色调吸引了进藤，这宝贵的几天假日只怕他还是更乐意在都市的空调中度过。  
  
  
好在池塘的水白天一直处于浓密的树荫下，晚上也并未带有多少日照的余热。伸入池塘的双脚惊动了睡眠中的鱼儿们，原本安静的池塘立刻泛起大圈大圈的波纹。  
  
进藤饶有兴致地踢着水花，让这自然的清凉溅满双腿。  
  
  
其实除了没有空调这个缺陷外，乡村生活还是很不错的。想着这几日与塔矢走过的乡间小道，还有他眼神中少有的轻松，心里就很畅快，尤其是午后树荫下的小憩，感觉塔矢像只慵懒的猫咪。  
  
  
想到这里，进藤心里像是被轻轻挠了一下，痒得难耐，似乎那天就是因为忽然捕捉到了塔矢极其少见的猫一般的神态，才会被催眠一般地点点头说好，然后就稀里糊涂地跟着来到了这个据说是塔矢的爷爷，还是太爷爷住过的小村庄。  
  
  
若不是被催眠了，那就是被蛊惑了。进藤如是认为。要不然怎么会在塔矢向自己介绍的时候什么也没听进去，满脑子都是他猫咪般的神情，以至于他现在都不知道自己是住在谁家。  
  
完了，我该不会是迷上那家伙了把。进藤悲哀地想着，俯身向捧些水洗洗脸让自己清醒些。水面没有树影的地方清晰地浮着一轮月亮。  
好，看我来一个水中捞月！进藤费力地向前伸着身子，好不容易够着那轮月影，手指的触碰使原本圆润的月亮像丝缎一般浮起皱褶，变换着形状，越看越像塔矢。  
  
  
“出现幻觉了！”进藤惊恐地大叫一声，缩回手，却更是把身后的人吓了一跳。  
“幻什么觉！”塔矢毫不留情地敲下进藤的脑袋，“大半夜的，不要这么吓人。”  
  
“呃，原来是真的倒影啊……”进藤抱着头哀怨地转过身子来，“我还以为……”  
  
“以为什么？”塔矢丝毫不同情他，走到身边坐下，跟他一样把脚沉入水中。进藤讶异地看着他，好不容易才没让因为惊讶而张着的嘴巴把那句“我还以为我是真的看上你了，才会在水面看到你的脸”泄露出去，不然自己一定会被狠狠地敲入水底。  
  
“那么惊讶干什么。”似乎是意识到自己的举动不太符合平日里的性格，塔矢有些尴尬地别过脸，声音小下来，“又不是只有你会热得睡不着……”  
不知道为什么，夜里起来喝水发现房间里只剩他一个，心里竟有些落寞的感觉，长久以来明明习惯于孤单一人，那个时候端着水杯站在窗边，却有着强烈的不适应。  
不过四日三夜而已，自己与进藤朝夕相处的时间，不过而已。十几年的习惯怎么会如此轻易就被打破。只是当塔矢看到池塘边进藤的背影时，他不能欺骗自己，确实有一种安心的感觉迅速升起，充溢了整个心脏。所以他很自然地与他并肩坐下，做着同样的动作。  
  
  
  
进藤伸手抚开塔矢因汗水而紧贴在脖颈间的发丝，看到他因尴尬而微微泛红的耳朵，心里的恶作剧因子开始活跃起来。  
  
“塔矢，你好像女孩子哦。脸皮这么薄。”捉弄的语气。  
冷哼一声，塔矢懒得搭理他。  
“又这么白。”进藤再接再厉，一道凌厉的视线扫过来，进藤连忙改口：“当然是开玩笑的！就算再好看，你也是一个很强势的男孩子嘛。”塔矢这才收回视线，专心泡着脚。  
  
“只不过呢，”进藤出其不意地伸出一只手揽过塔矢的肩膀，满意地感觉到怀中的人被吓了一跳，“你再强势也会有像猫咪的时候，好可爱，哈哈哈！”  
  
  
可爱。  
  
这个词让塔矢彻底僵化掉，一时间忘了反抗。  
进藤都已经做好了被暴揍的准备，却被塔矢的安静打乱了阵脚。原本只是恶作剧的抱一下，却因为安静而染上了极其暧昧的色彩，微风将墨绿色的发丝拂到进藤脸上，又在心里轻轻地挠了一下，一瞬间恍惚了意识，进藤不受控制地慢慢地把头靠着塔矢，嗅着他脖颈间带有淡淡汗味的发香，心跳的声音越来越大，终于让塔矢清醒过来。  
  
他迅速地向后一缩，脱离了进藤的怀抱，而已将全身大半重量靠在塔矢身上的进藤忽然失了重心，一头栽进池子里。塔矢起身拍怕身上的泥土，踩上木屐往回走，留下一句“你就留在池子里喂鱼吧”。  
  
  
进藤奋力从池塘里爬上来，哀怨地望着塔矢离去的背影，为自己着了魔般的举动在心里哀嚎着：我不会真的看上他了吧！！！  
  
  
  
  
  
次日，进藤迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，已是日上三竿。塔矢在一旁打棋谱，神色认真且严肃，是他平日里所熟悉的塔矢。心里忽然有点微微的酸痛，仿佛忽然间又回到那个城市里，他们每日为了围棋拼搏、厮杀着，温情和闲情都是奢侈品，越处于高位，这种感觉越明显。他原本是从一个五彩缤纷的世界里过来的，有过各种各样的娱乐，在这样紧张的生活中，也总能有办法放松自己。可塔矢呢，从小就生活在那黑白两色的世界里，仅有的消遣放松，也不过是在家和母亲散散步，聊会儿天。从未听说过他有什么其他爱好。  
  
所以自己才会在看到他露出那样的神情后感到惊讶，尤其是昨天夜里那样孩子气的举动，表现在一个平日里从来都一丝不苟的塔矢身上显得那样生气勃勃。  
  
所以……好希望他能多点这样的快乐。  
  
只是现在的塔矢恢复成往日的稳重，神情间没有丝毫破绽，让他忍不住怀疑昨夜只是夏夜中一个清凉的梦。  
  
“你……不困么？”  
还是忍不住想出声证实一下。  
  
“习惯早起了。”  
仍旧是平日里淡淡的语气。不过却让进藤放下心来，至少……证明昨晚是真实存在的。  
  
“呐呐，明天就要回棋院了，今天别打棋谱了，我们去远一点的地方玩吧！”  
进藤讨好地说着，舍不得让棋士的生活过早地回来，于是又大着胆子伸手扯住了塔矢脸，不轻不重地捏着。  
“不要这么严肃嘛，我想看猫咪脸！”  
  
“进。藤。光！”  
塔矢忍着暴走地冲动把他拖起来，“别跟我提猫咪，还有，快点刷牙洗脸，今天中午叔叔婶婶就要回来了，我们最好打扫一下屋子。”  
  
  
“啊。还要打扫啊。”进藤立刻把脸拉成了苦瓜。  
  
  
在胡乱叠了被子拖了地后，进藤的爪子又不安分地搭上塔矢的肩，“猫咪脸，猫咪脸。”  
“别闹了。”塔矢又好气又好笑地说，“你要重复多少遍？”  
“我只是想让你开心点……”进藤嘀咕着，“明明前几天还那么开心的，今天怎么又变回去了……”  
  
进藤无心的话语却让塔矢心里一怔。自己这几天……有开心得那么明显么？  
的确，他承认，和进藤在一起度假是很轻松很愉快，甚至有时候他都忘了自己原来是一个人，还是要回到一个人的生活当中去的。所以他才害怕，害怕自己就这样陷进去，再回到原来的生活会感到不习惯，就像昨夜醒来发现只有自己一个人的时候，那种莫名的心慌。  
  
所以还是早一步变回平日里的自己吧，晚了就不知道该怎么办了。  
  
  
原本只是潜意识里的举动，被进藤这么一提醒塔矢才明白过来自己的害怕。是因为害怕，所以不敢去接近一种美好。所以宁愿伪装成冷漠的样子，保护自己不被诱惑。  
  
其实，心里也有一点舍不得……  
  
  
  
“塔矢，”进藤丢下拖把抓起塔矢的手往外跑，“打扫完了还是去玩吧，回棋院后很快你就进入循环赛，这下可是半年没休息啊。所以今天很重要哦！”因为是假期的最后一天了，回去后，大概又变回原来一样，我是进藤初段，你是塔矢四段。不再有这样粼粼的波光，浓密的树影，我们也不会手拉着手跑在曲折的小路上，吓得母鸡到处乱窜。大概，也很难得再看到你那样轻松的笑容了吧。  
心里的失落不是一点点，但是进藤还是面带笑容，因为至少这一刻，他手里还是握着塔矢的手，很真实。  
  
  
塔矢面部的表情渐渐柔和下来，任由进藤拉着。  
这么任性的一个人，自己还真是对他没有办法，索性就听了他的，再做一天猫咪，可以慵懒地在树荫底下打盹，只是日后要怎么恢复过来，恐怕真的有点困难。  
  
  
  
  
  
塔矢，你看水里有只长得很奇怪的鸭子！  
塔矢，刚刚飞过去的是野鸡还是鸟？  
塔矢，我不小心踩到狗屎了怎么办……  
塔矢，这条河的水好清澈，可以游泳么！  
  
塔矢……塔矢……  
  
  
一路上进藤大呼小叫地惊奇于他的各种发现，塔矢快被叫得耳朵生茧了，却一直微笑地看着他做各种夸张的动作。塔矢从来没有遇到过这样一场旅途，只不过是两个人，却那样的热闹和欢快，打破了他一直坚守的安静和孤独。  
  
  
  
直到进藤终于跑累了，在一棵大树下坐着休息。塔矢靠着树干，看进藤把背了一路的零食全部抖在地上，打开一瓶汽水大口大口地喝着。  
下午的太阳已稍稍收敛了些热情，树荫下的温度正好适合休息。晚睡而又早起的塔矢被微风拂困了眼睛，稍稍一走神，就那么进入了梦想。  
  
“塔矢，你饿了没？都没有吃午饭。”进藤说着，找出一包“似乎”比较适合塔矢的零食往身后递过去，却没有人接住。“塔矢？”他疑惑地回过头，却意外地看到塔矢就那么靠着树干睡着了。  
“果然还是会困的啊。起那么早。”他轻轻地爬过去，看着塔矢的睡颜，心里感到特别柔软。  
皮肤真的很白呢…… 他偷偷用手碰了碰塔矢的脸，心里洋溢起一种奇怪的感觉。有细小的花瓣落在塔矢的鼻尖，睡梦中的人微微皱了皱眉头，进藤轻轻拈掉那片粉色的花瓣，手指有意无意地划过塔矢的唇。  
  
软软的。  
  
带有一点呼吸的潮气。  
  
  
心跳声又开始变得非常大，进藤却没有意识到。塔矢稍稍清醒过来，感觉到有个人靠的很近很近，是熟悉的气息和味道。  
  
然后唇上传来的温热触感，于是塔矢想，要不还是继续睡吧。  
  
  
  
进藤闭着眼睛感受唇瓣相触的感觉，比想象中的更美好，舍不得离开。直到又一片花瓣从进藤耳边飘落，他才恋恋不舍地起身。塔矢毫无防备的脸庞就在眼前，脑袋微微向一边的肩膀倾斜，自然又纯粹的美，让进藤想狠狠把他抱进怀中。  
  
看来，是真的迷上了……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
回去后发现叔叔婶婶已经在家里了，晚饭也做好了正热腾腾的。  
两个玩了一天的孩子早就饿得不行，早在门口闻到饭菜的香味进藤都快要流出口水来。  
  
而晚饭过后，在听婶婶说这里的班车最早也是中午到的，两人担心赶不上下午棋院的活动，决定今晚就回去。收拾完行李后，叔叔和婶婶把两个孩子送到车站。  
  
“你们先回吧，”塔矢礼貌地说,“这几天打扰叔叔婶婶了，你们今天才回来，还是早点回去休息吧。”  
“小亮太客气了，”中年男子笑道，“这几天和你婶婶去办事，正巧你们帮忙看家呢。”  
“这里真的很好玩，谢谢叔叔阿姨！”进藤不忘向两人道谢，心里盘算着哪天把塔矢也拐带到爷爷那边去。  
  
尽管两人都表示不累，但塔矢还是坚持让他们先回去，在挥手再见后，两个孩子坐在长椅上安静地等车。  
  
塔矢看着路灯下自己的影子，心里有些乱。  
放纵了一天太过开心的结果是预料中的空虚，难以忍受的强烈反差。而身边的人一言不发，让他更加心烦意乱。  
  
  
进藤则陷入了一种强烈的不舍中，身边的那个人的笑容，睡颜，还有生气时泛红的脸颊，混合着乡村里特有的气味，如数刻在了他的心上。不过几天而已，就有些东西变得和以往大不相同，此刻他坐在塔矢身边，就忍不住想继续握着他的手。  
  
可是就要回去了啊……  
回去的话，一切就又要变回原样了啊。  
  
那样暧昧的气息不过是在特定地点特定时间特定场合下的产物，一离开了这里，一过掉了时间，就会变质。  
  
  
  
“你……没有什么话要说么？”  
塔矢低声问到。树下的那个吻他不是不记得，可是太过在意，变成一种不安定的因素，让他心里惴惴不安。  
  
“呃，我玩得很开心啊！你呢？”  
被塔矢这么问道，进藤忽然心虚起来。  
  
“……还好。”  
掩饰不住的失望语气，塔矢捏紧了手中的矿泉水瓶。  
  
进藤忽然觉得嗓子发干，想要说什么却又说不出来，怔怔地盯着塔矢的侧脸发呆。  
  
  
时间这样滴答滴答滴过去，塔矢心里的落寞也越来越重。偏远的小乡村晚上很少有车子经过，他们两个就这样一直坐着，一眼不发。直到有班车的照明灯从转角处亮起来，才打破了这异样的宁静。  
  
  
“车来了！”  
进藤跳起来，再这沉重的安静把他压垮之前，终于等到车了。  
  
“恩，就要离开了。”塔矢淡淡地说道。“你真的没什么要说的了么？”  
  
“……”  
  
  
车子闪了两下灯，在两人面前停下来。  
  
塔矢心里忽然轻松了一点。  
  
也罢。就这样回去吧。这样就不会改变什么，我们继续彼此的生活，像往常一样，在紧张的生活中拼搏，虽然孤单，虽然艰辛，但是也很稳定。  
至少不让人去为了一些捉摸不定的事情伤神，心情也不会大起大落。  
  
平静而艰苦地生活，就很好。  
  
  
  
直到塔矢一只脚踏上了车子，进藤才突然意识到暧昧的时间已经到了尽头，就要离开这里……也许再也没有机会……  
  
“塔矢。………”  
进藤一只手拉住了塔矢，侧着脸低着头，金色的刘海长长地垂下，让塔矢看不清他的表情。  
  
  
司机不耐烦地催促，塔矢伤感地看了下握住自己手腕的手，叹了口气。  
  
  
还是不要说出来的好。  
  
  
用力把进藤拉上车，塔矢往车的后部走着，“回去……不也蛮好的么。就像以前那样，专注于围棋。”  
  
进藤愣了愣，没有说话。  
  
  
车子缓缓地开动，进藤望着远去的站台，清晰地感觉到有什么的东西正在从心里一点一点地剥离。  
  
  
“一日，就足够了。”  
塔矢对进藤说着，又像是对自己说的。  
  
  
有这一日。便足以明了各自的心情。只有这一日，便无需为往后的生活背负起沉重的负担。也许，这样才是最好的结局。  
  
  
一日，宛若情人。  
再日，仍旧朋友。  
  
  
—The End-  
  
  
  
后记：  
  
  
坐在午后的树荫里写下这篇文，心情不是以往写文时的酸涩和伤感，而是带有浓厚的午后闲适，像是加了糖的热红茶，轻松地看着这两个孩子打闹。  
  
  
也许是午后的温度太像恋爱的甜，也许是树荫下的空气与那些沉重哀伤太过无缘，当写下第三段文字后我就感觉会演变成一篇甜文，虽然我一直在压制那种过于欢愉的基调，却仍旧抵不过夏日午后的闲适。  
  
写到一半知道控制不住了，也就放任两人这样甜甜地闹下去了。生活中总要有些暖暖的心情，就像在漫长的繁忙的生活中给自己放一个假，去过自己喜欢的生活。  
  
而就像文中说的“那样暧昧的气息不过是在特定地点特定时间特定场合下的产物，一离开了这里，一过掉了时间，就会变质”，人总会在有异于平时习惯生活的场景下萌生些不一样的情感。比如从来没有关注的某个人，却会在某次做梦后忽然变得喜欢（梦当然也是有别于平日生活的场景），平日里不喜欢喝一种饮料，却在某次独自旅行的火车上爱上了，因为一个人在夜晚望着窗外移动的风景，心境与平时大不一样，也许那种饮料正好符合了那种略带苦涩的闲适心情，便爱上了。  
  
所以两个孩子在那样的不一样的相处下，出现了懵懂的暧昧。  
只不过，这样的相处始终不能长久，终究是要回归到正轨。  
  
  
但是那种喜欢上了的心情，却未必会随着场景的变更而变更。  
执着的孩子，一旦喜欢上的东西，就很难改变。  
  
  
所以不必纠结于结局为何两人没在一起，实际上，我认为，由于进藤某光的大大咧咧和不愿意忍受半点不甘心的性格，那个结局一定还会演变成以下这个样子的——  
  
  
  
  
“司机，开门！我要下车！”  
“这里不是站台啊！”司机不耐烦地说。  
“我拉肚子了！我要下车！不然就拉在车上了！”  
  
于是司机猛地刹住了车……进藤光小朋友拉着塔矢亮下朋友速度跑下车，在司机的骂骂咧咧中摆了个鬼脸。  
  
“怎么拉肚子了？”塔矢担心地问着，想要拿过进藤的旅行包，好让他去马路边“解决”“解决”。  
  
进藤却一下子抱住塔矢，“塔矢……我……”趁塔矢还没反应过来就捏着他的下巴吻上去。  
  
“唔……”  
塔矢奋力地拍打着进藤的肩膀，他却丝毫没有放松，直到塔矢终于妥协，不自觉地向他回应。  
  
  
“塔矢，我喜欢你。”进藤终于放开塔矢，看着他的眼睛认真地说道。  
“笨蛋！不是让你别说的吗？！”塔矢生气地说道，脸却红红的，像是熟透了的苹果。  
  
  
“可是不说的话就一辈子没机会说了…我可受不了…”进藤眨着眼睛，又亲了一口红红的苹果。“不用怕，以后有什么困难都会有我陪你一起面对的。”  
  
“……”塔矢没有说话，心里却有点小感动。  
  
“所以……塔矢……做我女朋友吧！”进藤深情地说。  
  
塔矢再一次毫不留情地敲了他一个爆栗，“再敢胡说八道下班车就不让你上了！”  
  
“嘿嘿。”进藤摸着脑袋傻傻地笑，“下班车什么时候？”  
  
“一个小时一班车吧。”  
  
“什么！！”于是进藤的哀号在山林间久久回响，生生不息，就像他们以后还要走的道路，会延续很很长很长，两个人执手同行，就是再大的困苦也能过去。  
一日，一日，一日。便是一辈子。  
  
  
—Final End-  
  
by 某白   
2010.8.9  
  
  
有些EG的隐藏结局（囧），喜庆一下来庆祝光亮王道吧出吧刊~  
  



End file.
